A New Beginning
by Ladybug419
Summary: Ten months ago, Melly died. Ten months ago, Rhett left her. After spending time away, Scarlett gets an important letter from Rhett, asking to see her, and she comes back to Atlanta. Can they find enough love and courage for a new beginning?
1. Ten Months

**A New Beginning **by _Ladybug419_

**Summary: **Ten months ago, Melly died. Ten months ago, Rhett left her. After spending time away, Scarlett gets an important letter from Rhett, asking to see her, and she comes back to Atlanta. Can they find enough love and courage for a new beginning?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to _Gone With The Wind_ but a DVD and a book. The rest all belongs to Margaret Mitchell.

**A/N:** A few warnings in here: english is not my first language, so, please, be kind to me. Also, this is my first _Gone With The Wind_ story and I started writing it to be... well, busy. It's summer time where I live and I've got lots of free time. Oh, and another thing: I've watched the movie hundreds of times, but I'm still reading the book. Some things might not be like they are in the book, and I hope you'll forgive me. There'll probably be about nine or ten chapters, with an epilogue. That is, if you like it, of course. Which is what I expect you to. Anyway, read and review, complain if you must, but enjoy all the same! :)

* * *

**Chapter One – Ten Months**

_This is it,_ Scarlett thought as she made her way through the crowd at the train station, holding Ella with one hand and Wade with the other, with Prissy following them. After months away from Atlanta, here she was. She would see the same people who saw her life gradually be ruined until she couldn't handle it anymore. She would walk through the same streets that had made her so miserable. She would go to the house where her little girl died. She would visit the man she once thought she loved. But there would be no Melly around to make her feel better, no Bonnie to be with her, no Mammy to talk to her and no Rhett to comfort her.

It had been ten months since she left Atlanta to Tara. The place instantly made her feel slightly better – deep inside she knew nothing would make it better. Only Rhett. But he left her, and for some time she simply had no idea where he could be. Charleston, maybe? Savannah? Or maybe New Orleans, or London and Paris? She didn't know and doubted he would ever tell her.

Ten months that changed so many lives. After Melanie's death, Scarlett asked Mammy, Ella and Wade to come back to Atlanta immediately – Scarlett felt she couldn't face her friend's funeral alone, and knew that her children should pay their respects for such a beloved aunt. She then decided it was time to go. She told Ashley briefly that she needed to go away, made sure the mills were fine, packed up everything and left with Wade and Ella, taking Mammy and Prissy with them.

Suellen had been surprised to see her sister back so soon, and they managed to find some truce in their relationship. They fought often – little arguments and comments here and there – but otherwise they were fine. And Scarlett had a friendly relationship with Will as well, so she couldn't complain much.

As Suellen was expecting her fourth child – she and Will already had three girls, Susie, Irene and Anne – Scarlett took over the house. She gave the servants orders and made sure everything was fine. She also decided it was time to be a mother, and create bonds with Wade and Ella became her focus. She found out it wasn't difficult – at first, she felt guilty over and over as she saw the odd looks her children gave her, not used to displays of affection coming from their mother. But after some time, they became comfortable with each other, and Scarlett let herself be captivated by her children. Wade was so grown up and looked so much like Charles. He loved to read and to talk about the war, and often asked her about his father. Scarlett did her best, but she never really knew her first husband very well. And Ella… Oh, how could Scarlett have thought so little of her daughter? Ella had improved her looks and was becoming a very pretty young lady. Scarlett could even see some of herself in her six years old daughter. She still had the manners of a young child – oh, why, she was still a young child! – but she was incredibly adorable.

Scarlett, for the first time in her life, didn't regret her children. She was sure they were the reason she was living for. They comforted her often, for she knew she wasn't the only one suffering from Bonnie's death, and even Melly's. And Scarlett was glad to see her children happy. Ella always had something to talk about and Wade simply loved Tara. For the first time in her life, Scarlett didn't feel a tingle of regret after marrying Charles and Frank. She never loved them, but they gave her two amazing children. And she should show them that they were loved. They would always know they had a mother who loved and cared for them, even if everyone else was gone.

The nights, however, were the worse. Confused dreams about Bonnie, Rhett, Pa and Mother filled them, and sometimes Wade and Ella were there too, along with a never-ending mist and so many horses and fences and stairs. It was her own life resumed, and it made it hard for her to sleep through the night.

She kept her contact with Ashley, but most of it was about the mills and Beau. She needed and would keep her promise to Melanie. And Scarlett refused to use any of Rhett's money; she didn't really know what their situation was, and although she wanted to go after him, beg him to come back, she couldn't. She had no idea where he was and she wanted him to come back by himself.

Of course, she knew people in Atlanta talked about them. After all, she and Rhett parted ways shortly after losing their daughter, and no one saw them since. She hadn't heard of Rhett in almost ten months. But then, in mid-June, she received a letter from him, from Charleston. Requesting a meeting in Atlanta. _Such a formal letter_, Scarlett thought. She wondered how he knew where she was, but didn't give this much thought. Rhett wanted to see her. Maybe he finally decided to come back. Or maybe he finally decided they should get a divorce, no matter what she thought about it. Well, there was so much one could do.

Scarlett, then, decided it was time to come back to Atlanta. Wade and Ella seemed very excited with the prospect to returning to their home. So, after making all the necessary arrangements, Scarlett, Wade and Ella were on their way to Atlanta. She didn't know if they would come back to live permanently there, so she took Prissy with her and let Mammy stay at Tara for a couple more days.

"Mother, will Uncle Rhett be there?" asked Ella when they finally reached the carriage that waited for them.

"No, sweetheart, he won't. But he should come to us within' next week." Scarlett said, already expecting such a question from her daughter. Purposefully, she managed to arrive a week earlier to the so called meeting Rhett proposed. That way, she would have the time to adjust to the house she didn't long to see. "Now, now, let's go into the carriage and arrive soon."

The ride was peaceful and silent, as Ella, who generally did the most talking, fell asleep not long before they reached the Peachtree Street. Scarlett refused to look outside, knowing that if anyone saw her she would have to smile and pretend everything was fine. No, she wouldn't do that, not when everything was not fine. The simple fact of being there, riding in that carriage in which she rode many times with Rhett by her side, and Bonnie along with them, already brought so many unwanted memories. Right now, Scarlett just wanted to forget Atlanta, forget Rhett and come back to the peace and sanity of Tara.

"Mother, we're there! Can I go inside?" Wade asked, excited. Scarlett laughed at his eagerness.

"Go on. It's your house, too." Scarlett answered, as her son opened the carriage's door before anyone could do so. She laughed as he made his way to the front door, greeting Pork quickly before disappearing inside. Scarlett picked Ella up, as the little girl extended her arms up to her mother's neck and continued to sleep. Scarlett stood in front of the house, taking a very good look at it.

The house looked almost sinister these days. No lights could be seen yet, as it was still pretty early on the afternoon. Everything, however, seemed to be right. The gardens were still as beautiful as it had been before their long absence, and the gates were as pompous as they always were.

"You alright, Miz Scarlett?" Prissy asked, looking at Scarlett worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Prissy, don't worry. I'll just take Ella to bed. Oh, hello, Pork. I hope you have been doing well." Scarlett greeted the man as he approached them, smiling weakly.

"I's doin' very well, Miss Scarlett. You want me to take Miz Ella to bed?" Pork asked, already extending his arms to pick up the little girl.

"Don't worry, Pork, I'll take her to bed myself while you grab our suitcases." Scarlett said tiredly, walking up the stairs with Ella and finally reaching the door, which Wade had already dropped open.

Once inside, a sudden feeling took care of her. The house looked almost disgusting to her. There was almost no daylight into the house, everything suddenly seemed very dark and too grand. Nothing like the simplicity of Tara. Now she understood why Rhett never liked the decoration. She took a breath and greeted Dilcey, who was already expecting orders.

"Dilcey, it's good to see you. I'll be down in a few minutes so we can arrange the supper plans. Oh, and Prissy, please open up all these curtains. This house is far too dark for such a beautiful summer day." Scarlett said as she began her way to the stairs.

"Oh, Miz Scarlett, this iz what we's doin'. Mistah' Rhett jus' told us the same thing." Dilcey said, making Scarlett stop abruptly in her place.

"Has Mr. Butler arrived yet, Dilcey?" Scarlett asked, closing her eyes and not looking back at Prissy.

"Oh, yes, he only arrived this mornin'. He ain't looking very well, ma'am. Said he needed some air and left half an hour ago." Dilcey told her, and Scarlett sighed in relief. So he wasn't in the house. Good.

Saying no more, Scarlett finally put Ella to bed in her old room. Scarlett looked around, a bit unsure about what to do. So Rhett arrived before her. Probably with the same intention she had on arriving early. For the millionth time she wondered why he wanted to see her. Perhaps… Perhaps he had found someone else and wanted her to free him.

She got out of Ella's room and closed the door silently. It had been a long ride to her daughter. Scarlett smiled as she remembered how Ella had appeared in her room last night saying she couldn't sleep because she was anxious to get to Atlanta. Scarlett understood her daughter completely, since she couldn't sleep mostly because of the same reason.

Everything was the same but everything seemed so changed. These halls, these windows, these rooms. Scarlett refused to see Bonnie's room, as well as Rhett's. She stood a few minutes in her own room; her clothes were already there, but she didn't feel the need to change her clothes. She took a look at her pompous dresses and knew she couldn't wear any of them. They seemed so alive, so… Celebrating. What would she celebrate for? No, she would stick with the simple dresses she had been wearing at Tara. She stopped a moment to look at her furniture, and her eyes lingered on the bed. _Too many memories. Had any of that really happened?_, Scarlett thought. A lifetime seemed to have passed since she last used this room. _Was it only ten months?_

She needed air and she needed light. Scarlett felt as if she was suffocating, and she couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of her room and down the stairs, going directly to the backyard. She opened the doors quickly and only stopped until she reached the end of the balcony. Oh, how she wanted to be walking freely in the lands of Tara! Without any expectations or worries! Oh, how she wanted those glorious days in the past to be back…

Scarlett instantly felt tears running through her face, and she couldn't help but let them run. She stopped fighting the tears months ago; it was useless. She then saw, from where she was, the place where Bonnie last talked to her, before jumping with that stupid pony. _No_, Scarlett corrected herself, _it wasn't a stupid pony. It was Bonnie's pony, and she loved it. Even though it killed her._

She sobbed slightly when these thoughts occupied her mind. She wasn't ready to be back. She wanted to be, but she wasn't. What would she do if Rhett wanted a divorce? Were their chances really over? She couldn't take it. She still loved him. She tried to forget – oh, how she tried to forget him! – but simply couldn't. She sobbed one more time, when a small warm hand covered hers.

"Are you alright, Mother?" Wade asked her, concern written all over his face.

"Yes, Wade, I am alright. Do not worry about me. Mother is just being silly." Scarlett answered him, taking a deep breath and hugging her son. When had he grown up so much? Not so long ago he was just a baby and now he's already eleven and looking after her! She didn't deserve him or Ella. They were too good for her.

"Are you missing Bonnie, Mother?" Wade asked, now sounding very serious. Scarlett didn't reply until he spoke again. "I miss her too. But she's gone to a better place, right? And we'll see her again sometime in the future… Don't be sad, Mother. Bonnie would have wanted us to be happy. And she wouldn't want us to cry because of her, she hated when we cried. Remember?"

"Yes, darling, I remember. But I'm always going to miss her." Scarlett said in a quiet voice, now taking the remaining tears off her face. She pulled away to face her son. "I am going to be alright, Wade, don't tell Ella you've seen me crying. She would be very sad about it. Now, what do you think about asking Prissy or Dilcey to bring us some tea so we can enjoy this beautiful afternoon?"

"I'll be back soon." Wade said, smiling and turning to the doors to leave. Scarlett was already moving to one of the chairs when she looked at Wade again. The boy had stopped and Scarlett realized that a figure had been looking at them by the door. "Uncle Rhett!"

Wade ran to Rhett as he received the boy with open arms and a smile on his face. Scarlett tensed. He was here. _How long had he been watching us? _Wade looked sincerely happy as he finally got past the house to look for one of the servants and Rhett finally stood up and looked at her. Scarlett was still standing, unsure of what her next movement would be. She managed a smile as she took his appearance.

"Hello, Rhett."

* * *

**A/N:** So, you like it? You hate it? I would like to know. Thanks for reading, anyway!

_Ladybug419_


	2. But Isn't Love Strong Enough?

**A/N: **First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed - I'm glad you didn't think my story was dull or bad. At least so far. Next chapter will be posted soon, if you're still enjoying reading this. :)

* * *

**Chapter Two – But Isn't Love Strong Enough?**

"Hello, Rhett." she finally spoke, keeping her smile. She was, indeed, happy to see him. More than she thought she would be, in fact. But he was also very different. He was thinner and had dark circles under his eyes. And it seemed that age had finally gotten a bit of him in those beautiful lines on his face. Dilcey didn't lie when she said he didn't look well. But Scarlett was very well aware she wasn't looking very good either.

"Scarlett." He said, walking over to her and kissing her hand very lightly. He then handed her a handkerchief. She hesitantly took it, blushing slightly before taking a seat. She remained silent, remember she was in this chair when Bonnie fell. No, she would not think about that now. She would think about it tomorrow. Now, she must concentrate on talking friendly to Rhett, and finally figure out why he wanted to see her. To her surprise, he was the one that spoke first.

"So I wasn't mistaken when I thought you would be arriving earlier. Perhaps to prevent a confrontation with me in the front door?" Rhett laughed, but there wasn't any humor in his voice.

"How did you know I was at Tara after all this time?" She quietly asked.

Rhett laughed.

"You don't change, Scarlett. Always straight to the point." He said, although Scarlett didn't understand what all that meant. "I coincidentally ran into your Aunt Pittypat in Charleston, only a few weeks after I left. And she wanted to know where you were, since you weren't in Atlanta and obviously weren't with me. I figured you'd come to Tara after all."

"Yes, I've been there. So, you were in Charleston?" Scarlett asked, trying to change the subject. She wished he didn't look so lost and didn't sound so nasty. But she was determined to let it all go by; she probably deserved this cold treatment, being treated as a mere acquaintance by her own husband.

"Yes, only for two weeks. Then I decided to spend some time in Europe. Maybe the sudden change of airs would do me good." He answered, sounding more lost than ever. Europe didn't do him good. He was worse than when Scarlett had last seen him.

"Well, I… I certainly hope you enjoyed yourself." Scarlett said, not knowing exactly what to say. She couldn't ruin this. This encounter, this so called meeting, this was her chance. And she wouldn't ruin this by being nasty and impatient. No, she must show him that she cares, that she has changed. "So, um… Where were you? Dilcey said you decided to have a walk earlier."

"Oh, I just decided to see how things were. Everything's just the same, as you probably know. Now, Scarlett, is this your way of asking me if I have seen Ashley Wilkes today?" he asked, sounding extremely impatient. Scarlett didn't expect such a question. In fact, she barely thought about Ashley these days, worrying more about Beau and missing Melly than the man himself.

"No, Rhett. I was simply asking where you'd gone. As you probably know as much as I do, the Old Guard is certainly expecting to see us, together or separately, anytime soon. I wondered if you'd seen any of them." She said, as emotionless as possible. She was saved from saying anything else when Wade returned and sat beside her. She could tell that Rhett was watching her closely. "Wade, have you seen if your sister is up?"

"No, Mother, I think she's still asleep." Wade said in an indifferent tone.

"If we let her sleep, she won't be able to sleep tonight. I'll go wake her up. If you'll excuse me, Rhett." She said, looking directly as her husband, before entering the house, hearing the beginning of a conversation between him and Wade. She could only hope that things would be better soon.

Just as her brother, Ella had been very excited to see Rhett around. Scarlett happily let the children lead the talking during supper, as it seemed to her that Rhett was more interested in what they had to say. Rhett, for his own credit, had remembered the children while away and brought them many gifts, which collaborated to their happiness. Scarlett, on the other hand, remained silent, talking only when one of the children asked her opinion or assurance about something. She smiled while they opened their gifts and she voided Rhett's gaze. When they were all almost finished, Wade asked her something.

"Mother, can we go see Beau tomorrow?"

Scarlett sensed Rhett's eyes on her once again, obviously trying to read into every move she made.

"I thought you had said Beau was visiting relatives in Macon." She said, truly confused about her son's wish.

"He said he would arrive yesterday, Mother. Can we go visit him?" Wade answered.

"Oh. Well, I can leave you at Beau's house tomorrow morning, while Ella and I go shopping. Would you like that, darling? You can visit Beau any other time, but I'm afraid I would like your opinion while we prove dresses." Ella's eyes lit up, and she nodded emphatically.

"Uncle Rhett, will you go with us?" Ella asked, her voice full of hope.

"I'm sure your mother wouldn't like me to go shopping with you ladies. And I'll use tomorrow to take care of the business I've neglected for months now." He said, and Ella was visibly disappointed.

"Now, now, Ella, Uncle Rhett would so bored with us! He certainly deserves to have a better time than spend it hearing us whining about clothes and dresses. Don't you think?" Scarlett asked, winking at her daughter. Ella nodded, seemingly happy again.

* * *

_What am I going to do?_, Scarlett asked herself that night. She had been trying to sleep for hours now, but sleep didn't come. She desperately wanted to get off of bed and walk around the house, maybe go over the library and grab a boring book so that she could sleep. But what if Rhett was around too? She knew she wasn't the only one who had been having sleeping problems, judging by the dark circles under his eyes. So the possibility of finding him awake somewhere in the house was pretty good.

_Oh, whatever, _Scarlett thought, getting up. _I will just go check on the children before heading back to bed._

And so she did. It was her house, after all. But as she walked through the halls, she caught herself thinking that it didn't feel like her house. Perhaps she should change it. Redecorate it. Then maybe the house wouldn't seem so dark and sad. Oh, how it still reminded her of Bonnie!

She checked on Wade, who was fast asleep in his bed, and then made her way to Ella's room, only to find her asleep as well. She sighed. At least they were apparently happy.

Just as she closed Ella's door and turned around, she saw Rhett right behind her.

"Great balls of fire!" she whispered, closing her eyes for the moment before opening them again, only to see that she had scared Rhett as well. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming, and you scared me."

"I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't see you there." He said, sounding sincere.

"It's all right. I just thought I would check if Wade and Ella were fine before going to sleep." Scarlett said, conscious that he was eyeing her very closely and she was wearing only her nightclothes and a gown.

"Check if the children were fine? I must say I'm surprised to hear that, Scarlett. You never gave them much thought." He said, still watching her, and she took a moment to look at him too. She was relieved when she noted that he, too, was on his nightclothes. She had briefly wondered if he would go out at such a late hour, like he did when they… Well, when he still considered her his wife.

"Well, I… We should stop talking in here. We could wake them up, and a servant could hear us." She said sincerely. He nodded slowly at her. He was out of his room, so he naturally was going to do something. "I think I'll go back to bed. Perhaps now I'll be able to sleep. Sorry to disturb you."

"No need to worry. I was going downstairs to pour myself a drink, but now I think it would be useless. Good night, Scarlett." He turned around, planning on going back to his room.

"Rhett?" she called him, and he looked at her once more. She sighed. "I… Well, I just wanted to tell you that you would be welcome to join me and Ella tomorrow. If you want to, of course."

"And save you from your wonderful mother and daughter day?" He said, and Scarlett didn't miss the mockery tone. She was about to give him a nice reply when she remembered. _I have to get him back. Being nasty won't help._ Instead, she watched him go back to his room and close his bedroom door without looking at her once more.

"Good night, Rhett." Scarlett said, fully aware that no one heard her.

How was this all going to be? Rhett was so distant… _I've always thought… Well, people always said that love could win everything. But perhaps… perhaps he didn't lie when he said he didn't love me anymore._ _No, I won't let him! And even if he doesn't love me… I'll find a way to make him love me again! I will, I will!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I know this chapter's a bit shorter than the first one, but... well, this is the final cut, haha. Chapter three is from Rhett's point of view, I hope you'll like it. And we'll know soon why he wants to see Scarlett. Maybe he wants a divorce, maybe he wants to go back but doesn't know how to say it... You'll see!

Thanks for reading, everyone!

_Ladybug419_


	3. Meeting Old Friends

**A/N: **Hey, new chapter here! Hope you like it; I've been busy lately with college and stuff, but I managed to write a little bit more :) Chapter Four should be coming soon, but that depends on you and you alone, if you're enjoying the story. Anyway, have a nice reading, and I apologize for my poor english once more.

**

* * *

****Chapter Three – Meeting Old Friends**

For the millionth time that day, Rhett wondered why he had come to Atlanta. Everything was just the same. Nothing changed. Bonnie still wasn't there, and Scarlett… Hell, he had no idea what Scarlett had in her mind. She was still the same, he could see that – beautiful, smart and selfish – but something had changed on her. He didn't know what it was, but something did change.

Oh, who was he trying to fool? He knew Scarlett didn't change. She didn't care about her children. So, no use on paying attention to the way she acts towards Wade and Ella. She's still pretty dry with them, even if she smoothes their hair and talks sweetly to them. It's all fake. She wasn't going to fool him. No, Scarlett didn't change.

Why was he here again? Oh, yes, the divorce. It had to be done. He and Scarlett had absolutely nothing in common anymore – they had shared a daughter, and that was it. Now that Bonnie wasn't with them… There was no use. He was never going to marry again. It was always a mistake – he, Rhett Butler, marrying! He had never been a marrying man. He was rich and he liked freedom. He wasn't one to be stuck with only one woman. What made him think that all those years ago?

And yet… Yet, during the first years of their marriage, he remained loyal to Scarlett. One woman. And it wasn't painful. He even enjoyed it, knowing that she would be waiting for him to come to her, even if she never really admitted it. But then she didn't want to share a bedroom with him anymore, so what was the use for loyalty? He had been loyal, body and soul, and she…

She had been loyal, he knew that. But only because Ashley was a gentleman. And how could he, Rhett Butler, trust a fool gentleman instead of his own wife? Because he knew, deep down, that if Scarlett had had the chance, she would have betrayed him.

He couldn't forget the other children, though – both Wade and Ella saw him as a father, and he had already made that mistake before. Leaving Scarlett without thinking about its impact on two growing children had been irresponsible and impulsive. They weren't his children, but he still loved them. Not as much as he had loved Bonnie, but he adored them all the same.

Perhaps they could make a deal. He would visit now and then – just because of the children – and that was it. Well, at least until Scarlett marries again, which is a very plausible, possible and probable thing to happen.

He isn't jealous of Ashley. He really isn't. Scarlett couldn't lie to him, she simply couldn't. He could see when she was lying- and that's why she rarely lied to him. So, maybe, just maybe, she loved him. Not Ashley. Him. But who knew what could happen if he decided to return? Only to make Scarlett realize that now that she has him back, she doesn't love him anymore, just like what happened to Ashley. No, he wouldn't risk that. He couldn't risk being hurt again.

He couldn't postpone their talk either. He needed to be clear. They would divorce, part ways, and he only wanted to see her occasionally, while visiting the children. He would make sure they were loved and that they would study in nice schools and be well educated. With Scarlett as a mother, you never know.

Why was he hesitating so much? It's not as if he still loves her. Even if his mother told him so, even if his kind sister told him so, back in Charleston. They don't know Scarlett like he does. She's a cruel, cold-hearted person, who only cares about herself. She didn't change. She was still the same selfish little girl he met during the barbecue at Twelve Oaks all those years ago. Today was the day. He would tell her he wanted a divorce.

So, he decided to let Scarlett and the children go out and he would speak to her later.

* * *

Scarlett knew she would have to see Ashley soon – she promised Melly she would make sure he and Beau were fine – but she would postpone their meeting for as long as she could. In fact, she would even prefer if Rhett were with them – that way, he would see that she no longer loved Ashley. But fortunately, Ashley wasn't home when she went to his house. She politely spoke to India and greeted little Beau – not so little anymore, she noticed. After that, Wade was left to play with his cousin and she and Ella went shopping.

She wasn't surprised when people looked at her and Ella questioningly. She greeted those who greeted her, and even stopped to talk with Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Elsing for a moment and even agreed with them when they said that Ella was becoming more and more pretty. When they asked where Rhett was, Scarlett simply stated that he had business to do and unfortunately couldn't go with them shopping.

Apart from the curious looks they got, Scarlett and Ella had a good time, and only by lunch time they returned to the Wilkes' to grab Wade. Scarlett didn't take long; she invited Beau to visit them the next day but the invitation was for Beau only, and she suspected that because of that India didn't invite them to return soon. Not that Scarlett minded anyway.

Rhett was already home when they arrived, which surprised Scarlett. She wondered if he had actually gone out all the morning. She even planned on asking him so immediately, but Ella and Wade had a lot to say and she let them be.

"Oh, Uncle Rhett, you should have come with us this morning!" Ella said, visibly excited, during lunch. "Mommy and I put on hundreds of dresses and hats and nightgowns! And then we talked to Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Elsing, and they asked questions about you! You should have come with us, and then they would stop asking strange questions."

"Really? What kind of questions were that?" Rhett asked, smiling at the girl's innocence.

"Oh, they said a gentleman should keep company to the ladies. And they even asked if you were in town! But Mommy told them that no gentleman would like to spend his precious day with two ladies shopping." Ella continued, in a matter-of-factly tone. She then turned to Scarlett in a confused tone. "Then Mrs. Elsing asked Mommy if she wanted to join them this afternoon, but she said she was busy. What are you going to do this afternoon, Mommy?"

"Oh. I thought we could all go to the park this afternoon. Maybe have a picnic. When was the last time we did that in Tara?" Scarlett said, smiling, and the children excitedly started talking about their picnics and what they could do in the park.

"When you say that we could all go to the park, am I included in the 'we', my dear?" Rhett asked, in a pleasant tone, the best he had used so far. Scarlett smiled.

"Of course you are. You shouldn't even have to ask. You _will_ join us, won't you?" She asked, uncertainty fogging her mind. If they weren't going to appear together in public, then the Old Guard would get what they think they have in front their eyes: a divorced couple. And Scarlett couldn't bear to think that Rhett wanted to divorce her; he hadn't, after all, talked about their "meeting" since they saw each other. What did he want?

"Yes, I'll join you and the children this afternoon. It's been a while since I spent an entire afternoon with them."

_Them._ The children. Not Scarlett. Wade and Ella. Oh, what could she do? It was obvious that Rhett no longer loved her, just like he said all those months ago. And that was entirely her fault. She was certainly paying the price for being such a horrible wife. And a bad mother. And a terrible person.

Couldn't he see that she was probably feeling as bad as him? She would probably be worse than him if she didn't have her son and her daughter with her. She didn't leave him, he left her. So, for a moment, he made a decision. Scarlett didn't have a decision to make: she had been alone. Oh, who was she kidding? She was still alone. And so was Rhett, apparently. At least she thought. They had to talk. Really, _really_, talk. Not pretend to talk, like they had been doing.

So, Scarlett had her perfect moment that afternoon at the park; Wade and Ella were playing ahead of them, and she and Rhett were caught in an awkward silence for being left alone by the reckless children.

"I hope you slept better last night." Scarlett said, trying to make the conversation light, at least for now. Wade was now chasing Ella, and they were both laughing.

"Well, it was… I think 'better' is a strong word, but the night wasn't all bad, at the end." Rhett said with his gaze fixed on the children. He then looked at her. "What about yours?"

"The same, I guess. It's not like that house brings any good to me." She said, shrugging. "I've been thinking about redecorating it. I sincerely don't know what I had been thinking when I thought it was the perfect house for me. There's no light and too much mirrors."

"I certainly agree with you on that."

"That's nice to know. Of course, I'll only think about that when I've decided if we're really staying. And I must decide it quickly, Mammy said that if I didn't return in a month she would come to us." Scarlett said, smiling as she remembered Mammy's serious words.

"That sounds like Mammy." Rhett said, smiling weakly.

Silence again. Oh, how Scarlett hated silence! She would have to try to find another topic they could talk safely. But which one? Oh, if only she could come back to a time where she could talk to Rhett about anything! How she missed those late talks before sleeping, his teasing… That was a thing she never thought she would miss, but right now she wanted to see that ridiculous grin playing around Rhett's mouth before he would tease her until she was too angry to reply. And then he would kiss her and they would be on fine terms again…

"It seems like your dear Aunt Pittypat is on her way to us. Prepare yourself." Rhett said, taking Scarlett from her daydream by extending his arm for her to take it. She took it immediately, before he had time to think twice; Pittypat was, in fact, walking down to them, after speaking briefly with the children.

"Oh, how nice it is to see you all! I was talking to Uncle Peter just yesterday morning; I was already thinking you would never return to Atlanta again!" The old lady said, greeting Scarlett and Rhett. "But Scarlett, my dear, look how thin you are! And so pale, too! Have you thought about visiting Dr. Meade?"

"Don't worry, Aunt Pittypat. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with me." Scarlett said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, well, I suppose… Since you had so much going on last year… But that's no reason to neglect your health, of course! And you, Captain Butler, how have you been? You seem better than when we ran into each other in Charleston, months ago."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Rhett said, smiling to her.

"Oh, but look at Wade! So much like Charles, not that it surprises me, of course… And little Ella! That child has certainly improved her looks after so many months. I can even see a little bit of you, Scarlett, on her! They're so adorable, my dear." The comments made a sincere smile appear in Scarlett's face. "But surely you don't plan on staying with just the two of them? Scarlett is still young and healthy, and I'm sure a new baby would bring a little more happiness to your lives!"

The smile that appeared so suddenly in Scarlett's face was now just as suddenly gone. A new baby? How could she think about a new baby? Oh, Pittypat obviously has no idea about their situation. If she had, she wouldn't have been talking all this nonsense about new babies. She looked apprehensively at the couple, but luckily – or not – Scarlett's true emotions were hidden by the loud cries coming from Ella.

Without thinking, Scarlett left Rhett and Pittypat and ran towards her daughter, who was only a few feet away. She had fallen into the ground while chasing Wade, and scratched her left knee. The girl was sobbing slightly, and Wade looked at her guiltily.

"It's all right, darling, let Mommy see it." Scarlett said, kneeling in front of her daughter, trying to forget Aunt Pittypat's comment and focus on Ella. "Now, there's no reason to cry so much. It's only a scratch."

"But Wade pushed me, Mommy! He shouldn't have done that!" Ella cried, pointing her finger at Wade, while she and Scarlett stood up.

"I already apologized, Mother! And she had pushed me before!" Wade defended himself, pointing at his sister.

"Fine. Ella, you shouldn't have pushed your brother." Scarlett said, just as Ella was opening her mouth to speak again. "Wade, you are taller and older than Ella. You shouldn't have pushed her either. Now, will you two apologize to each other so we can go back home?"

"I'm sorry." Said the two children, not looking to each other.

"That's better. Now who wants some cake when we arrive home?" Scarlett asked, smiling as each one of her children held each one of her hands and they made their way to Rhett and Aunt Pittypat. Wade and Ella were instantly lightened up at the prospect.

"Bet you can't get in the carriage before I do!" Wade said to Ella as he started to run away.

"Yes, I can!" Ella screamed to him, running after her brother to the carriage.

"Ella, be careful!" Scarlett managed to say before her daughter was already feet away from her. She smiled in spite of it all, and turned back to Rhett and Aunt Pittypat, who were glaring at her. Scarlett grabbed Rhett's arm once more, and managed to smile sweetly at her husband and her aunt. "I'm afraid Ella had a little accident and it's time to go home. You don't mind, do you, Rhett?"

"No, my dear, of course not." Rhett said, smiling at her too.

_My dear. _How long has it been since he last called her? Oh, yes, when he left. _My dear, I don't give a damn. _No, but he didn't say it now like he had back then.

"If you'll excuse us, Aunt Pitty." Scarlett said, with a now sincere smile.

"Of course. Oh, Scarlett, do come over for us to have some tea tomorrow. Mrs. Merriwether will be delighted to talk to you." Aunt Pittypat said, with a somewhat surprised expression on her face.

"Thanks for the invitation, Aunt Pittypat. Until tomorrow, then." Scarlett said, before she and Rhett made their way back to the carriage.

* * *

"I must say I was rather surprised when you didn't decline your aunt's invitation to tea tomorrow afternoon." Rhett said to Scarlett, when she arrived in the parlor after putting Ella and Wade to bed that evening. He sat in the largest sofa, a glass of brandy who seemed untouched in his hand. Scarlett sat by his side, in a safe distance.

"She would probably be offended if I had declined. And it's been a while since I spent more than twenty minutes with so many people from the Old Guard. And it will be good to know what they have been saying about us now." She said, nonchalantly so.

"Yes, I guess it would be good. I heard from Wade that Beau will spend the day here tomorrow. So you'll finally see Ashley after so many months." Scarlett took a deep breath and kept looking into his eyes. Why did he insist on putting Ashley into their talks? "You've been putting on quite a show, Scarlett. Better than I ever thought you would. Sounding as if you don't care about Ashley. Spending time with your own children. Being nice to old acquaintances you never fancied. In short, behaving like a lady, and we both know that you're not that."

"I'm not acting, Rhett. And I do care about Ashley, but as I've told you before, I don't think I ever loved him like I thought I had. And I've been trying to be a better mother to Wade and Ella." She heard Rhett's chuckle, but kept her voice calm and down. "You may laugh, but I'm not trying to fool anyone, especially you. Wade and Ella deserve a good mother, and I never really tried to create a bond with them. I always loved them, but I guess… Well, a mother shouldn't have favorites, but I did. Bonnie… She was my favorite. And still… I never really gave her much attention. Not like you did, anyway. And I was determined to change all that when I got pregnant again."

"Bonnie loved you. Wade and Ella love you. Don't ask me how, but they all loved you." Rhett chuckled. "How can they love you, Scarlett, when you have always regretted them all? Have you ever asked yourself this question?"

"More times than I care to remember, Rhett. But I don't… I don't regret them. None of them. I once did, but now… I don't regret Wade, Ella, Bonnie or our baby." Scarlett said, and she more sensed than heard Rhett get tense again. There. She had talked about Bonnie and their unborn child in a single sentence. The silence grew uncomfortable until Scarlett spoke again. "I lied when I told you I didn't want your child. For the first time after three pregnancies, I was happy to be with child. I dreamt about a little girl just like Bonnie and a boy that would be the miniature of you… And I was so happy about it, knowing that I already loved a child before it was born, conceived at that… that night."

Her voice betrayed her and while she had started talking with strength she finished it all with nothing but a weak whisper. She had never talked about those dreams and those hopes, or the fact that she had been happy about the pregnancy. And she never really talked about that faithful night, so long ago.

Rhett was still looking at her eyes, although his mind seemed to be far away, the glass of brandy still untouched. Scarlett felt the tears threaten her once more, and she gulped silently before speaking again, without really trusting her voice.

"I don't expect you to believe in me, but I don't blame you. For anything." She whispered, and his gaze finally got back to her. She found it hard to look at his eyes now, so she focused on her hands that lay on her lap, and her voice was stronger when she spoke once more. "I don't blame you for not believing in me. I never gave you any reasons to do so. But most importantly, I don't blame you for Bonnie's death. She was… She was spoiled, it's true, but she was so stubborn and so determined at such a young age that we couldn't have been able to stop her. And I don't blame you for the miscarriage either. I… I know you wanted the baby. You're so good with children, you are an amazing father. When you arrived with those nasty words, I should have softened. But I didn't. I didn't, and now we don't have Bonnie or a baby. And I don't have you."

She couldn't fight the tears anymore, so she decided to ignore them. _My goodness, haven't I cried enough this last year? _She was still focused on her hands, fearing that she would find emptiness and shadows in Rhett's eyes. She shouldn't have said all this. She was supposed to ask him why he wanted her to come to Atlanta. Or maybe she should have gone straight to bed after checking on Ella and Wade.

"It's not your fault, Scarlett. If we have to put the blame on anyone, it's on ourselves. On what we've become." He said, sounding distant. She heard him put the glass of brandy on the coffee table. "I never regretted something as much as the words I said to you that day before your accident."

His hands came to rest on hers, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, Rhett!" She exclaimed, finally looking into his eyes and seeing sorrow, sadness and maybe – just maybe – something a little more deeper. He pulled her to him, and she sobbed in his neck, holding him tightly. "Oh, Rhett, you must believe me, you must! I'm so sorry, I am!"

She kept sobbing against him until he pushed her slightly and caressed her cheeks, taking off the reminiscent of tears before new ones fell. She suddenly felt so vulnerable, so weak; Scarlett O'Hara Butler was a strong woman, but she had been crying so much lately without anyone seeing that now – now that Rhett was there to see her cry openly – it seemed so weak of her. They lost a child – no, two children – and she was supposed to be strong. To be strong for him, so that he would return to her.

She couldn't trust her voice to speak again, and chose to look into his eyes. She saw a glimpse of tears there, too, but he remained calm, gently smoothing her skin and looking at her with some strong emotion in his eyes. Could it be true? Could it be love? Or was it pity, sorrow, lust?

There were so many questions in Scarlett's mind and yet she couldn't say them out loud. But they were all instantly gone when Rhett pulled her close once more and closed the gap between them with a kiss on her lips.

* * *

**A/N (2):** If you managed to read this far, congrats! haha I was a bit confused about this chapter's ending, but I do hope you liked it. Review if you want to, it would make a girl happy :D Thanks for reading, anyway!

_Ladybug419_


	4. The Next Morning

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post, but things have been crazy... Anyway, I do hope you'll like this chapter. Have a nice reading!****Chapter Four – The Next Morning**

* * *

The rays of light could be seen through the curtains of a dark room, but barely illuminating it. Another beautiful sunny summer day in Atlanta, and Scarlett's mind was already lazily thinking about what she was supposed to do today.

_Beau will be arriving soon… Poor Ella will want me to play with her because the boys won't_ _want her playing with them. And there's the afternoon tea at Aunt Pittypat's house… Why did I agree on that again? And where's Prissy to wake me? I feel like I've been sleeping for more hours than I should. Surely the children and Rhett are already awake, but it's too comfortable in here for me to get out of bed…_

Rhett. Last night. Scarlett opened her eyes quickly, suddenly aware of the body that was hugging her from behind. _Rhett._

A series of images replayed in her mind, and a lazy smile appeared in her face as closed her eyes again. He kissed her. Oh, he kissed her again for what it had felt like forever. How could she have survived so long without his kisses? A small giggle escaped from her lips as she remembered that those were exactly the same thoughts she had the last time they had slept together. But last night was so different from that night – perhaps her emotions were what changed everything. But he accepted her as she claimed she loved him over and over during their lovemaking, never ceasing to please her and always ready to kiss away the tears that insisted on falling from her eyes.

She covered Rhett's hand – that rested around her waist – with hers, and sighed contently. So he had come back to her. Apparently. Or at least she hoped this was the case. Well, at least this time he didn't leave her to wake up alone. He was still there, breathing softly into her neck.

She opened her eyes again when she felt Rhett's body stiffen against hers. He was awake. And probably doing the same that she did; remembering everything and how they got into this situation. She gave him a moment to adjust to everything and then said:

"Good morning, Rhett."

She didn't have to turn around and look at him to know that he was rubbing his eyes and looking around.

"What time is it?" He asked, sounding distant.

"I don't know, but it's late. I'm surprised Prissy haven't come to wake us." Scarlett said, now turning around and looking at Rhett. He seemed fine; it was obvious he had a good sleep that night, probably the best in many, many months. She smiled hesitantly at him. "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

Rhett opened his mouth to speak, while his face held a neutral expression. Scarlett didn't know what to expect. But just as he would start speaking, someone knocked on the door.

"Mommy, are you awake?" Ella's little voice entered the room, but the door remained closed. Rhett then chose to get off of bed, and Scarlett continued lying down, not daring to look at him.

"Yes, darling, Mommy just woke up." Scarlett said, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh. Would you like me to ask Prissy to come bring your breakfast? Then we can have breakfast together in your room, like we did at Tara!" Ella said, unaware that Scarlett wasn't alone in her room.

Scarlett looked at Rhett, unsure of what to do. How was it that they were married and couldn't be seen sleeping in the same room? Oh, yes, she had wanted separate bedrooms once. Rhett shrugged, and then mouthed "Go ahead" to her, and Scarlett spoke again.

"That would be lovely, Ella."

"Alright, Mommy, I'll come back soon!" And they heard the quick footsteps heading away from the bedroom.

"Don't worry, Scarlett, I'll have breakfast with Wade downstairs." Rhett said, grabbing his clothes and turning to the door. "We have a lot of thinking to do, and I have some business meetings to attend. We'll see each other later."

Without giving Scarlett the time to think about something to say, he was out of her room. _We have a lot of thinking to do? Only if he does, I have nothing to think about! Did I say anything wrong? _His tone had been so emotionless, so dry, so… wrong. The tears she thought that had been dried the night before threatened to fall again, but she wouldn't let them. _No_, she thought, _he would have to get out of her room anyway, and quickly before Ella came back. He just did what he was supposed to do._

No, she wouldn't cry. There was no reason at all to cry. She just woke up next to the man she loved after a wonderful night with him. He had been there. He hadn't left. Everything was just fine.

"Mommy, may I come in?" Ella's voice interrupted Scarlett's thoughts.

"Yes, Ella, do come in." Scarlett said, trying to sound as usual. Ella opened the door at the same moment, and ran to her mother's bed. "Ella, honey, you know you shouldn't run like that. You do know what Mammy would say to you if she saw you running like that, don't you?"

"Sorry, Mommy." Ella said, climbing into the bed. "Are you feeling alright, Mother? You seem sad."

"Yes, darling, I feel fine. And where's your brother and Uncle Rhett?" Scarlett asked.

"Prissy said that since you weren't awake yet we could all sleep a little more, so Wade was just waking up when I saw him. And Uncle Rhett was heading to his room." Ella said, happily.

_His room. I want him back to my room. I want it to become our room. _No, Scarlett wouldn't think about it now. She would think about it tomorrow.

* * *

Never in her life Scarlett had been so happy to be at her Aunt Pittypat's house. She even managed to have a nice, normal conversation with her and Mrs. Merriwether, and she was happy to not be at home. With Beau there, Ella and Wade were more likely to have some fun – and it was better to be with other people than alone, since she was sure that she would end up thinking about Rhett's behavior that morning.

But on her way back home, she ended up thinking about him anyway. They needed to talk, that was obvious. But it wasn't easy. No, it was very difficult, in fact. Especially after last night. He was naturally avoiding her – she didn't see him after he left her bedroom, but she decided to let him be. What could she do? He needed to think, at least that's what he told her. _But why? He seemed so sure of everything last night!_

_Stop it, Scarlett, or you'll end up killing yourself by thinking too much. Just give him some time. You can do that. _But it was so hard! She loved him so, couldn't he see that? And Melly… Melly had said he loved her, too! Oh, how she missed Melly!

_No, I won't think about Rhett or Melly,_ Scarlett thought as she entered her house. _I'll think about… Tara_. Yes, she should write Suellen a letter, saying that she planned to stay. And then, after that… _I think I'll go to the cemetery tomorrow. It's time. _No, no cemetery thoughts! She would go there tomorrow, she would deal with it tomorrow.

Scarlett was already making her way upstairs when someone knocked at the front door. She looked around briefly. God knew where Prissy was to answer the door. So, Scarlett went to do it herself.

"Ashley!" Scarlett said, smiling, as she saw the man whom she once thought she loved in front of her. He smiled at her, and Scarlett was happy to see that Ashley wasn't as bad as she thought he would be. He was basically the same, maybe a bit older than she remembered him to be, but otherwise she and Rhett were worse than him. Not that that was a good thing anyway. "It's nice to see you. You came for Beau, I presume."

"Yes, I hope he had a good time with Wade and Ella." Ashley said, as Prissy came running to the door.

"I's sorry, Miz Scarlett… You told me to keep watchin' the children, and I's doin' that since you left…" Prissy mumbled, appearing to be nervous.

"Don't worry, Prissy. But do tell Beau that his father is here. We'll be waiting in the parlor." Scarlett said, not surprised by Prissy's behavior. She and Ashley moved to the parlor, not speaking anything else.

"So, how have you been, Scarlett?" Ashley asked her, good-naturedly.

"I'm fine. Tara always managed to make me feel better." She lied. "But I feel like I should be asking you the same question, Ashley."

"I'm doing fine, although… Well, it's not easy to manage the mills all by myself." He said, and Scarlett smiled sympathetically. Ashley was never good with administration or numbers, but he did try. "I never really thanked you for your help in Melanie's funeral… I don't think I would be able to do a quarter of it without you."

"Don't worry, Ashley. It was the minimum I could do. I considered Melly a sister and she was my best friend. I wouldn't have done it differently." She said, knowing that her voice was stronger than her emotions. "I do hope you are moving on, Ashley. I know I'm trying to, but it's never easy."

"You're right, Scarlett. The first months were very difficult, but it's getting better." Ashley said, quietly. Scarlett made sure there was a safe distance between them.

Scarlett didn't really want to prolong her conversation with Ashley, and was a bit relieved when Beau busted from the doors, Wade right after him and Rhett following them, carrying Ella.

"Mother, Uncle Rhett played the bad pirate for us!" Wade said, excitedly.

"Oh, did he? And did you have fun?" Scarlett asked, smiling from Wade to Ella, not daring to look at Rhett. Ella then asked to be put on the floor and went to her mother.

"Mommy, I'm sick with all these boy's games. Would you like to have a tea party with me?" She asked, sounding extremely bored. Scarlett wasn't in the mood for any game or tea party, but it would be better than listening to Ashley or forced to make small talk with Rhett.

"Why, I would love to have a tea party with you, darling!" She said, turning then to Rhett and Ashley. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, someone needs some girl's activities and I can't turn down an invitation for a tea party. It was great to see you again, Ashley."

Without any further talk, Scarlett left with a happy Ella following her.

* * *

"Come on, Wade, you know it's already past your bedtime." Scarlett said as her son complained about his bedtime hour, already in bed. "And I know you had a busy day, although I never did learn that from you. Do you want to tell me about it? Perhaps sleep will get you by the time you finished telling me."

Wade didn't seem very happy about the idea, but he gave in to it.

"There isn't that much to talk about, Mother. We were acting like soldiers during the war until Ella came and said she wanted to play with us. Can't she play with someone else?"

"Wade, don't talk this nonsense. She's your sister, she likes to play with you. Even if your games are planned for boys only." Scarlett said, used to this kind of complain. Ever since Bonnie died, Ella had been with Wade – Bonnie was always playing with her, and while they were at Tara, there were enough cousins to keep her busy – in Atlanta, though, everything was different.

"I know. But it got better when Uncle Rhett came to play with us. Ella had fun too." The boy said, smiling sleepily. "How was your tea with Aunt, Mother?"

"It was… good. Good enough for me not to complain about it. How was Beau, Wade?" Scarlett asked. She had been worried about Beau – the boy had been so attached to Melly.

"He was alright. Said he misses Aunt Melly. Apparently, Uncle Ashley said he plans on getting married again in the future. Beau wasn't happy about it, but I told him it would be fine. I told him that Uncle Rhett's just like my father, even though he's not really my father."

"That's right. Your stepfather loves you and Ella very much, I couldn't have found a better one even if I searched the entire world. And I do hope that Beau will have a terrific stepmother, who loves him so." Scarlett said, as Wade yawned. "Now, time to sleep! Good night, darling."

"Good night, Mother."

_How odd of Ashley, already talking about marrying again? Didn't he love Melanie? __What would Melanie say?, _Scarlett thought as she walked downstairs, smiling at her next thoughts. _Oh, Melly wouldn't say anything. She would just be happy that Ashley was moving on without her. Melly was just too honorable for her own good._

"Judging by that little smile on your face," Said a very familiar voice, and Scarlett saw Rhett eyeing her at the bottom of the staircase. "you've heard the news regarding Mr. Wilkes intention to get married again."

"Yes, I was thinking about what Melly would say about it. But she would probably only smile and say that poor Ashley deserves to be happy again." Scarlett said, stopping three degrees in front of her husband, being able to look at him in the eyes freely. "I wish I could be like her. You know, not selfish."

"Why's that, Scarlett?" Rhett asked her, sounding truly intrigued.

"So I would want the man I love to be happy, even if it's not with me." She said.

"You shouldn't worry about that. Ashley's free. I'm surprised that you haven't become his mistress. Surely you know that there's no use on trying to get a good reputation."

"You wanted a slightly good reputation when we had Bonnie, but don't forget that I have two more children." She said, trying to keep calm as she saw a glimpse of guilty come into his eyes. "Of course, why would you care about them? They're not your children, after all."

"Don't say that. I love them as if they were my own." He said, sounding offended.

"Oh, really? Then why didn't you try to maintain a bond with them during all these months? Were you so focused on getting rid of me that you forgot about them?"

"I didn't. And hearing you say all these things, it sounds as if you would be a good stepmother to anyone. Are you a good mother at all?"

"I'm trying to. And keep your voice down, someone will hear us."

"Mammy isn't around to hear us with those dog's ears she has. But let's do as you wish, Scarlett. Would you like to go into my room or would you prefer a more neutral room, perhaps yours?" The mockery tone didn't go undisturbed by her as she went to the bottom of the stairs, passing by him. "Oh, yes, ignore me. I should say, I'm sorry we had to disturb your talk with Ashley. Heaven knows what would have happened if you had enough time for yourselves at the time."

Scarlett stopped abruptly in her tracks. Why did he keep pushing Ashley into their conversations?

"How _dare_ you? How dare you insinuate such things?" Scarlett said, walking over to him, standing only a few centimeters away. "You stay away for months, after telling me you no longer love me, then out of nowhere send me a letter requesting a _meeting_ with me- and I have no idea what to do about this! You simply ignore the fact that I'm trying to be a better person, you ignore what happened last night and keep saying nasty things about Ashley and myself, when we both know all of that is wrong! What do you want? Do you want a divorce? You won't have it. Do you want the children? You won't have them, not if I'm not along. Do you… Rhett, do you love me?"

He looked away from her, apparently uncomfortable.

"Look at me, Rhett. Look at me!" She plagued, and he finally looked at her. "Look at me and say you don't love me!"

They were standing mere inches from each other, and Scarlett felt herself being drowned by those beautiful dark eyes that involved her. Without any further notice, she was in his arms and his lips crashed upon hers, and she could do nothing to stop herself from responding him. It felt so good, so right to be in his arms, the feelings and sensations from last night not forgotten in her skin, as he started to plant feather kisses in her neck.

Then he suddenly stopped.

"I… I can't do this, Scarlett. I just… I can't." He mumbled, turning his back to her and walking over to the door, barely catching his cloak before closing it.

And there, in the bottom of the staircase, stood Scarlett, with her red lips swollen from kissing and her eyes full of tears.

* * *

**A/N:** So, you like it? ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
